robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat G
The Fifth Wars - Heat G was one of the 12 heats that determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 23, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Tornado (seeded 12th) * Weight: 97kg * Dimensions: 0.85m x 0.7m x 0.25m * Power: 2 x 750w Motors * Weapons: 2000rpm spinning disc * Team Members: Andrew Marchant, David Gamble & Bryan Moss Gravedigger * Weight: 89kg * Dimensions: 0.82m x 1.12 x 0.7m * Power: 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Double Headed Axe * Team Members: Jonathan Chaplin, Dave Chaplin & Chris Peacher Diotoir * Weight: 93kg * Dimensions: 1.17m x 1.04m x 0.39m * Power: 50cc Petrol Engine * Weapons: Wedge & Scoop * Team Members: Peter Redmond, Joe Gavin & Dr Zulu Dome * Weight: 91kg * Dimensions: 0.68m x 1.07m x 1.07m * Power: 24v x Electric Motors * Weapons: Pneumatic Trebuchet * Team Members: David Zweeney, Bella Bowd & Jim Boyd Evolution * Weight: 95kg * Dimensions: 0.95m x 0.91m x 1.78m * Power: 24v x Electric Motors * Weapons: Rotating Twin Blades * Team Members: Alistair Hare & Katie Hare Sabre Tooth * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.63m x 1.07m x 0.73m * Power: 2 x 24v Servo Motors * Weapons: Giant Shredding Blade * Team Members: Gabriel Stroud, Rob Pickford & Polly Parr Hydra * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.4m x 1.1m x 0.78m * Power: 2 x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Front Scoop & Central Flipper * Team Members: Dennis Leadbetter, Andrew Leadbetter & Frances Leadbetter Spawn Again (seeded 13th) * Weight: 79kg * Dimensions: 1.25m x 0.85m x 0.5m * Power: 12v Electric Motors * Weapons: High Powered Flipper & Spike * Team Members: Darren Ball, Graham Warner & Luke Jackman Eliminators *Tornado vs Gravedigger Gravedigger missed its first blow with the axe but managed to get a few on Tornado. Tornado then got around the side of the wedge-shaped machine ramming it into the arena wall and then shoved it into another wall where it's machinery stopped working. Gravedigger was then counted out by Refbot, Sir Killalot then took the Series 3 semi-finalist to the flame pit to be "cremated" and then dumped it into the pit where it was "buried". Winner: Tornado *Diotoir vs Dome Diotoir overturned Dome where it couldn't self-right, then the Irish robot then preceeded to shove Dome down the pit eliminating it and giving Diotoir an easy win. Winner: Diotoir *Evolution vs Sabre Tooth Evolution started defending itself with the spinning blade with Sabre Tooth cautiously approaching it before charging into it. Sabre Tooth then lost its weaponry after striking Evolution's MDF side since the chain had come off. Both robots then ran rings around each other, before Sgt. Bash then came out of his CPZ and crumpled into the wooden bodywork of Evolution and then Sir Killalot also attacked Evolution, bending its turret which resulted in Refbot giving both house robots a yellow card. The fight then went to a judges decision, and on the benefit of the doubt awarded it to Evolution. Winner: Evolution * Hydra vs Spawn Again Spawn Again quickly overturned Hydra but Hydra immediately recovered before driving onto the front of the Essex machine where it was thrown again but then self-righted for the second time. Spawn Again then threw Hydra on its back twice more where afterwards it stopped moving. Spawn Again then got Hydra near the wall where it was attacked by Matilda and then the 13th seed then tried to get Hydra over the fence but failed both times so left it to be dealt with by Sir Killalot and Matilda. Hydra was counted out and then taken to the pit of oblivion. Winner: Spawn Again Semi-Finals * Tornado vs Diotoir Both dashed out, Diotoir missed its first flip on Tornado, Tornado then shoved the Irish machine near Sgt. Bash where it escaped being set on fire before dodging Sgt. Bash again. Tornado then rammed into Diotoir a few times ripping off bit of fur with its disc every time it hit Diotoir. The 2 robots then shoved against one another having a pushing contest before Tornado rammed Diotoir more times. After Tornado shredded more bits of fur from Diotoir, the Irish robot then proceeded to hit the pit release button and then had a shoving match with Tornado trying to get it in the pit which it managed to do claiming a surprise victory. Winner: Diotoir *Evolution vs Spawn Again After Evolution spun its blade trying to defend itself from the Essex machine, but Spawn Again quickly came in and threw Evolution on its back where it couldn't self-right. Spawn Again then pushed the tank-like machine towards the arena wall where it was thrown clean out of the arena, with this fight lasting 21 seconds. Winner: Spawn Again Final *Diotoir vs Spawn Again As soon as activate was called, Spawn Again flipped Diotoir up and over, the Irish robot then in a failed attempt to right itself, made both of its eyes fly off. After Spawn Again pressed the pit release, the Refbot counted Diotoir out. Sgt Bash came in and set the Irish machine on fire where it was put out by Refbot before Sgt Bash set it alight again and was also attacked by Matilda, Spawn Again was the heat winner despite having its flipper jammed open throughout the majority of the fight after Diotoir had been overturned. Heat Winner: Spawn Again Category:The Fifth Wars